


Go Team

by dewdroponleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Team Bonding, Through Sex, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdroponleaf/pseuds/dewdroponleaf
Summary: Chu Sung is the head of the team, even if he's not the captain. Lately one of the newbies have been having trouble fitting in, and logically he decides that offering him sex with a gorgeous twink known as his older brother Manjoon is definitely the way to go. Only to discover that he has some serious kinks, and that his brother is enjoying being the team whore a little bit _too_ much.





	Go Team

ㅇGangbang

“Chu, get some carrots for me, would you?” 

Manjoon’s voice broke Chu Sung out of his daze, the younger man shaking his head like a dog shaking water from its ears.

“Right.” Chu Sung murmured, slouching over and tossing him a carrot out of the veggie box. 

"Hm, I hope he does like the cheese platter. He can't _hate_ it, can he?" Manjoon mused, setting down a wooden platter of cheese cubes, crackers, and grapes. 

"You could feed him day-old liver and he'd say thank you." Chu Sung commented off-handedly, sneaking a slice of ham. _Especially when you're dressed like that_, he added, silently.

He’d told the newbie that for one goal he could sleep with him, and for two he could get him to dress up in anything he wanted. Apparently he'd underestimated how sexually frustrated the boy had been, because he'd shoved in that second goal even though it meant getting his ankle torn up by a stray cleat. That was why he was late now, getting stitched up by the team doctor. 

He hadn't gotten to see what the outfit looked like-Manjoon had covered it up with his work clothes, black slacks and a white dress shirt, but he knew it would look incredibly erotic. It was Manjoon after all. With a plump peach of an ass, a lithe, graceful figure that seemed to be sculpted from pure marble, and a face of rounded cheekbones and teddy bear eyes...he could get anyone with a snap of his fingers.

Just then, the doorbell rang loudly, startling Manjoon. "Oh, there he is. Get it for me love, would you?"

Chu Sung silently made his way to the door, unwilling to explore why exactly the affectionate nickname made his heart curl into itself unpleasantly.

"Oh, hyung, sorry I'm late." Ki Hyun apologized, rubbing his head. He held two bottles of wine in his right hand, shifting nervously to hide the lumpy cast and loose grey sweatpants he was wearing. 

"No worries. Come on in." Chu Sung replied easily, holding open the door so he could step in. Manjoon 

"There you are. I was almost afraid I'd gotten dressed up for nothing." He teased, eyes sparkling like stars as he headed over to him. A goofy grin spread over Ki Hyun’s face as Manjoon stroked his cheek with a pale hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Manjoon said to Chu Sung, leading the younger man off towards the bedroom. 

Chu Sung headed inside his room, shutting the door with a lot more force than necessary. It did nothing to distract him from the throbbing in his pants, jutting out as though it was trying to notify him of the fact that he was sexually attracted to his own brother. 

Oh god, did he just acknowledge it?

He grit his teeth, shaking his head like a wet dog. He needed a distraction, something as far away from the realm of sexuality as possible.

He ended up curled up in his bed with his favorite series of Marvel comics, Captain America. It was the one with Nazis, so if nothing else the sheer ridiculousness was sure to put a damper on his boner.

Chu Sung had only flipped through the first couple of issues when suddenly, a scene with a young woman tied up was splayed out in front of his eyes. It wasn’t anything sexual, more of a backdrop really, but the woman…she reminded him of Manjoon, with his babyish face and pale skin. Even if the woman did have long hair, his brain had decided that that scant connection was enough to suddenly conjure up images of Manjoon tied up and put on display. The thought of him so helpless, waiting for his prince to come and save him was so, so delicious Chu Sung couldn’t help but squeeze a hand around himself.

Well, that worked out perfectly. Maybe it was best to rub one out, hoping the exhaustion would put him to sleep. Chu Sung headed over to the computer, where he always had a few extra videos on hand. Why they were all of “Asian twinks”, he could hardly say.

Chu Sung settled back in his chair, stroking himself and waiting for the foreplay to end. But even as he watched, his erection refused to become responsive, the high-pitched shrieks of the actor beneath the other man too reminiscient of a dying cat to be arousing in the slightest. 

In a spurt of irritation he slammed the laptop’s lid down. He was horny, frustrated, and unable to get off. The combination of all these stressors was too much for the virile man to bear, and he stood up, heading over to Manjoon’s room.

The door was open just a crack, allowing him to peek inside without drawing attention to himself. He could see Manjoon and Ki Hyun moving around, the younger man’s nervousness clear on his boyish, plain face. Silently he gave thanks to the fact that the couch was positioned so its side was facing the door, leaving him free to observe every expression that crossed both their faces.

"Sit down, dear. We don't have much other than crackers and cheese, but it does taste lovely." Manjoon said, helping him sit down on the black leather couch. Ki Hyun complied, shifting around to find a good resting place. After making sure he was comfy Manjoon settled into the couch as well, curling up to him as a concubine might to a prince with his feet tucked to the side. Ki Hyun was clearly enjoying the feeling, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him in closer.

Manjoon pulled out the cork from one of the bottles he had brought, sniffing at its dark red contents. He poured some into a glass and had a small taste, where upon deeming it tasty enough he poured a few more servings into another glass and handed it to Ki Hyun

"A toast then. To today's game." Manjoon offered, raising his glass. Ki Hyun beamed as he clinked his glass against the other's, downing the wine in a single gulp.

"Mm. So good." Ki Hyun sighed, reaching out for the bottle. Manjoon beat him to it though, snagging the bottle and pouring him a fresh glass.

"Now, now. You leave that to me." The brunette cooed, handing it to him. "This is your night. I'm here to give you whatever you want, love. You deserve it, doing so well on the game." 

Chu Sung said nothing, merely watched the heady grin spread across the younger's face. Drunk on wine and victory, the object of every sex fantasy he'd ever had in his short life curling up to him and whispering praises in his ear...no wonder he was smirking like a cat that ate the canary. He'd be just the same too, if he was in his shoes.

So why did his heart smart so terribly at what he was about to witness?

"Anything I want? For real?" Ki Hyun asked him, slowly sliding his hand under Manjoon's dress shirt.

"Of course." Manjoon replied with a smile.

"Then...then can you..." The young man turned bright red, whispering something in Manjoon's ear. The brunette giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're so innocent, it's adorable." Manjoon cooed, unbuttoning his white shirt and slipping off his pants to reveal the garments underneath.

The panties were beautiful, a triangle of light robin's egg blue trimmed with black lace that wrapped around his crotch. Strips of lace running around his hips and plunging between the plump cheeks held the whole thing to his lithe body, and the white silk of his stockings sheathed his long, doelike legs in a creamy cloud. 

Ki Hyun was practically drooling at all the soft, succulent flesh bared before his eyes, a suspicious bulge in his grey sweatpants. Why did that fill him with such disgust? He had been the one to first suggest it, desperate for any way to keep the boy’s hopes and dreams from being crushed. But even as he acknowledged his own terrible temper he couldn’t help but keep watching.

"O-on my lap...please." Ki Hyun ordered, clearly unsure of whether he could do that to someone three or four years his senior. Manjoon merely gave him a warm smile, settling down on his thighs.

"As you wish." Manjoon murmured, draping his snowy arms around his neck. Chu Sung could hear the young man's breath hitch, feeling him against his erection.

With trembling hands Ki Hyun plucked a grape from the plate on the coffee table, offering it up to the older man's lips. Manjoon looked amused at the situation, taking the grape between pearly white teeth and biting into the dark purple skin. Juice burst out of the ripe flesh, trickling down his wrist.

"Oh, sorry love. Let me clean that up." Manjoon said with a wink, running a pink tongue over the sun-kissed skin of his inner arm and licking it clean of the sweet juice. Chu Sung could hear him hiss out a swear, hips bucking against Manjoon's ass. His own erection gave a sharp throb, begging for any source of stimulation. Chu Sung slowly slid down his own jeans, but kept his boxers on as he began his own pleasuring. If he was going to hell, he might as well enjoy himself along the way.

"Ugh, fuck...you...you said you'd do anything, right?" Ki Hyun panted, feverish eyes searching the older's face for any sign of distaste or disgust.

"I'm pretty sure I did." Manjoon said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Then suck me off." He demanded, grabbing his wrist and forcing it down to touch his throbbing cock. Manjoon's lips, made cherry red and glistening by a touch of lip gloss, parted in an eager grin.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." He murmured, sliding off him as though he was made of water and silk. Shifting around onto his knees Manjoon pulled down the younger man’s lumpy sweatpants, revealing his member hot and bloated with arousal.

“No underwear, huh?” Manjoon gave him a teasing grin as he wrapped his tiny (perfect) hands around its base, Ki Hyun shuddering as precum spurted from its tip. 

“Hurry…up…I’m gonna…” Ki Hyun didn’t make it, shouted as he reached his sudden climax, splattering his seed all over Manjoon’s face. Manjoon seemed to be surprised by it, but soon regained his serene mask. He probably hadn’t been with someone so inexperienced before, Chu Sung thought with a surprising amount of savage glee.

“Oh, poor, poor thing. You were all pent up weren’t you? Don’t worry. Hyung will make you feel better. I know what it’s like, with my brother.” Manjoon cooed, patting the younger’s flushed cheek. After wiping off his face with a clean towel and licking off the semen from around his lips, he sank down on his cock, engulfing it entirely in his skilled mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. Ki Hyun let out a series of whimpered cries, bucking his hips erratically into his mouth. 

Chu Sung closed his eyes, listening to the slick sounds of Manjoon’s tongue working around the obstruction in his mouth while he stroked himself through his pants. Tendrils of pleasure snaked up his entire body despite the scant stimulation, and he savored it like he was rolling around a sweet in his mouth.

Just then, the slick sounds stopped entirely, Ki Hyun letting out a keening whine like a dog begging for the sweet mercy of death. Chu Sung opened his eyes to see that Manjoon had pulled off with a pop, staring up into Ki Hyun’s teary eyes. 

“Wh-why’d you stop?” He panted, all sense of reservation gone as he tugged at the older man’s golden-brown hair

“Patience, little grasshopper.” Manjoon teased, blowing gently on his cock to keep it from coming again. “There’s more to sex than just getting off as fast as you can, y’know.”

“So, do you have anything you wanted to try? I don’t do anything too weird, but I might be willing to oblige a couple of things.” Manjoon offered, propping his chin up on his hand as he stared up at Ki Hyun. Ki Hyun gulped, running a tongue over his lips.

“I…I saw this video once. Um..it was of someone…playing with their partner…but they were using a…a…toy.” He stammered, blushing even harder until Chu Sung was actually worried he might faint from all that blood rushing to his head.

“Ooh. Well…I have plenty to choose from, if that’s what you want.” Manjoon offered, getting off to pull out a box from under his bed. Chu Sung was startled at the sheer number and variety, from little egg-shaped vibrators to massive, black dildos almost the size of his forearm. Ki Hyun clearly shared the sentiment, going so bug-eyed he thought they might pop out of his skull.

“Wh-why do you have so many…” Ki Hyun stuttered, staring at the box like it would bite his hand off. Manjoon sighed, waving an electric pink dildo. “Well, I’ve hit a bit of a dry spell recently, and I’m hardly some slut who spreads his legs for anyone that asks.” 

Chu Sung snorted so hard that he was almost scared he would be caught, but thankfully neither of them were focused on anything more than the best way to get off.

Finally mustering up his courage Ki Hyun rummaged around, musing for a while, before pulling out what looked like a string of pink plastic beads on a string. “These…were what they used in the video. I think…” He murmured.

“My, what kind of videos do you watch? Naughty boy.” The older man cooed, making him visibly panic. 

“N-no, I don’t usually…do that stuff! I just…I wanted to get a normal video but apparently it got mixed up…”

“Oh, don’t be shy. I was looking at that stuff when I was in high school.” Manjoon laughed, nudging his chin. “Anyway, here you go. I suppose you’ll know what to do.” 

Ki Hyun gulped, clearly shaken, but went for it anyway.

Standing up, he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some of it onto Manjoon’s cock. The older man yelped at the cold liquid touching his sensitive member before letting out a lengthy moan as Ki Hyun rubbed it around, warming it up with his hand.

“Ooh…that’s not something people do everyday.” Manjoon panted, thrusting his hips into the younger man’s fist. Ki Hyun gave a relieved grin, pleased to see his technique was working.

“There. Now…” The younger man pulled down Manjoon’s panties so they were roped around his pale, supple thighs, reaching behind him with slick fingers. At least the video he’d watched seemed to have shown the preparations, as he did a pretty decent job of slicking up his hole before pressing his finger in. 

Manjoon yelped, arching his back as he was penetrated. “Good?” Ki Hyun asked, Manjoon giving a whimpering nod. The younger man clearly seemed to relish being in control, as he pressed in the second and then third just to watch him beg and keen. 

“Ah…ah…so fast…” Manjoon panted, a lovely flush blossoming on his cheeks. Ki Hyun grinned in a devilish way that made Chu Sung’s breath hitch out of wariness. Was he planning something weird?

“Y’know, I forgot to mention one more thing about the video.” He said breathlessly, guiding him over his lap and caressing his ass lovingly. Before Chu Sung could react, he brought his hand up and slapped it down on his left cheek, the sound resonating throughout the room. Manjoon yowled, eyes wide as a pink handprint slowly rose to the pale surface. 

“Anything I want, right hyung?” He asked, landing another blow to his other cheek so they matched. Manjoon whimpered, but nodded in compliance. 

Chu Sung’s breaths grew faster and lighter as he tugged at his erection, watching Manjoon get spanked by Ki Hyun. Each blow added another layer of color to his ass, the middle slowly growing a deep red that faded to cherry blossom pink as it streaked down the curve of his cheeks. The whines of pain and the eyes filled with painful tears should’ve repulsed him, been enough reason to punch him straight in the face and rescue his brother. Instead Chu Sung found himself wishing _he_ could be in Ki Hyun’s place right now, getting to feel that supple ass under his palms as he spanked Manjoon so hard he started crying pearly tears and begging him to stop, please stop, I’ll be good for you so please let me go. 

Disappointingly he didn’t get to see that happen, as Ki Hyun stopped and cradled his stinging hand. “Fuck, your ass is gorgeous.” He murmured breathily, rubbing it and drinking in Manjoon’s pained gasps. 

“Now, let’s see….” Ki Hyun picked up the toy from before, inspecting it carefully before holding it up to Manjoon’s hole. He gently pressed until the small bead popped inside, swallowed up by the ring of muscle. “That feel okay?” He asked, for a split second reverting to the innocent kid Chu Sung knew. 

“C-c’mon…more…” Manjoon whimpered, looking up at him with hazy eyes as he thrust his hips backwards. Ki Hyun grinned at him, before popping in another. 

Soon the entire string was inside Manjoon, only a small metal ring giving a sign that it was ever there. “S-so full…” Manjoon whimpered, holding a hand to his belly. Ki Hyun smiled, hooking a finger into the ring and pulling out.

Chu Sung came, biting down on his hand as he crumbled into pleasure. For a few blissful seconds he could barely remember his own name, too enthralled by the orgasm coursing through him. Manjoon followed shortly after, splattering Ki Hyun’s lap with hot, thick cum. “Mm…that was pretty good for your first time.” Manjoon said, rolling over and grinning up at him. Ki Hyun gave a relieved smile, stroking the older man’s hair.

“Good to know, hyung.”

Drained by his orgasm and the sinking knot of depression in his stomach, Chu Sung turned away and slouched towards his bedroom to clean up his cumstained underwear.

*~*

Chu Sung had felt so terrible after his own orgasm that he “coincidentally” managed to never speak of the affair ever again, even though Ki Hyun constantly hinted at it. He thought he had done a good enough job of it, but his own hopes were ruthlessly shattered one summer evening in the locker room.

“So, Chu.” Yujin said casually, one day in the shower. “I heard you have a pretty special prize for people who manage to make two goals in one game.”

Chu Sung stiffened, dropping the bottle of shampoo he was holding directly onto his foot. As he hopped and muttered several curses Yujin howled with laughter, but held him steady anyway.

“What prize?” He managed to ask. Yujin merely rolled his eyes at the poorly feigned surprise.

“You know as well as I do. Your brother. I heard he’s willing to do anyone in this team a favor...so long as they have the skills, of course.”

Chu Sung gulped, remembering the heady pleasure and the all-consuming guilt and how they’d battled for dominance inside his brain. 

“I don’t know…I’m not sure if he’d even want to do it again.” He shrugged, toweling off and heading into the changing room. Yujin pouted, tagging after him.

“So? You can still ask right? It doesn’t hurt to ask.” He begged, popping up from under his chin. 

“Besides, it’s for the good of the team. Sure, we get some money for our goals...but you know what we want more than anything. Having a reward like that is sure to boost morale. And we need all that we can get if we want to go up against Jeonbuk and win.” He coaxed as Chu Sung rubbed on some cologne and lotion. 

It was true, Chu Sung had to admit. Most of the team had gone to male-only middle schools, then to high school and college. And most of the time they’d been too busy trying to make it to the professional level to try and “get some”, as they said. A bait like that might not work on all of them, but it would definitely work. 

“…I can only ask. I’m not whoring my brother out to win some game.” He warned, wagging a finger at him. Yujin didn’t care, nearly whooping with joy as he threw his arms around Chu Sung. 

“Oh, you’re the best. I’ll be sure to recommend you as captain next season.”

Chu Sung laughed dryly, wondering how he was supposed to survive the sexual frustration the coming week. 

As it turned out, Manjoon was more than willing to take him up on the offer. “Anything for my brother.” He’d said with a wink, busily texting Yujin to see when he’d wanted to come over. He’d scored two goals and his friend Adrian one. That meant they’d both get to fuck Manjoon, but Yujin had say over what he wore.

When the doorbell rang that night Chu Sung once again answered the door. Yujin and Adrian greeted him cheerfully, clearly excited for what was about to come. 

“We brought wine.” Adrian said, waving two bottles. Chu Sung smiled, a gesture that didn’t quite make its way up to his eyes.

“Thanks. Hyung’s in his bedroom, waiting for you.” He said, cocking his head at the door as he stepped away from the door.

Chu Sung silently closed himself in his room, pretending to have excused himself from the night. When he was sure that he couldn’t hear any voices, he silently crept out, feeling both the elation bubbling up inside his chest and his moral compass desperately trying to deflate it. 

He knew that most likely, what had happened with Ki Hyun was an outlier and that most people had the sense to close the door when they were doing the do. Still, it didn’t hurt to check, did it? And if it was then he’d just back off and jack off in his own room.

But as he inched closer, he discovered that it was open—and what’s more, it was even wider than the last time, giving him a perfect view of Manjoon and the two other men. And on top of that the couch was turned around towards the door too.

His brother’s odd taste in interior decorating was hardly at the forefront of his mind though, as Yujin and Adrian had already stripped him of his work clothes, toying and fondling the sleek, pale lines of his body.

“I knew this would look good on you.” Yujin said fondly, stroking the jutting ridge of his hipbone as his eyes feasted on the cute little kitty next to him.

Manjoon purred in a convincing imitation of a pampered housecat, folding his legs up so they were tucked in at his side. Apparently they just couldn’t get enough of his stockinged legs, this time in black silk, or the bulge of his crotch shrouded in lacy panties. The real reason for the nickname though, came from the two velvet ears perched on top of his head, held there by a headband. 

"Now, love, you know how this works right? You're a kitty now. You don't get to speak, or protest. All you're going to do tonight is take load after load until you're a full, happy little kitty." Yujin said, rubbing Manjoon's belly. Manjoon flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears, but nodded silently.

Yujin smiled, lifted his head up so he could press his lips to Manjoon's plump red ones. The brunette closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly to let him slip his tongue in. 

Adrian waited patiently, watching the two make out, but soon after he forcibly ripped Manjoon away from Yujin, setting him on the ground none too gently. 

"Honestly, what's the fun of having a pet if you're not even going to use it like one?" Adrian asked, looking down at the brunette splayed out on the floor. Chu Sung could see a little shiver running through the pale curve of his body at the word "it", hurriedly rearranging himself so he was kneeling on all fours. 

"You want this, hm?" Adrian asked, pulling down his zipper and taking his cock out. It had to be a good eight inches, thick and red, with a flared head like the cap of a mushroom. Manjoon was practically drooling at the sight, sticking his ass out exactly like a cat in heat and meowing.

"I don't know. You don't seem very eager. Maybe if you showed me how badly you want it I might give you a taste." Adrian goaded.

Manjoon meowed a few more times, batting his eyes, but Adrian wouldn't budge. Reluctantly Manjoon turned around, offering his ass up to Adrian and wiggling it suggestively. Chu Sung couldn't take it anymore, reaching his hand down to stroke his aching dick.

"It's nice that you're admitting how much of a bitch in heat you are, but surely you can do more than that?" Adrian pressed. Chu Sung could see the shame painting Manjoon's cheeks and ears scarlet, eyes hazy as he slowly started to slip into his role. His mouth went dry as he stroked, imagining himself being the one to stick it in him.

Trembling slightly, the brunette reached behind him and grabbed his plump cheeks, spreading it to show him his hole with its pink walls squeezing around the massive tail plug. Chu Sung could see how much it humiliated him, eyes bright with tears that threatened to spill over. Chu Sung wasn't fazed though, knew that even throughout all that he would be hard as a rock. If he’d had it his way he would’ve gone further, forced him to come untouched just so he could chastise him for being a naughty boy and orgasming before his master allowed it. Spanking him would be nice, if not a tad expected. Maybe he would put a cock ring on him and shove a vibrator in his hole, just so he could learn his place and beg for his release properly. His cock seemed to like the idea, leaking precome steadily as he lightly stroked the shaft..

Adrian finally moved, scooped him off the floor like he was nothing and dumped him on his lap where he pushed his hands under his knees and spread him wide. 

“Do you have the lube?” Adrian asked, pressing kisses up and down the swanlike neck. Yujin shook the bottle to emphasize, drizzling his fingers with it over Manjoon’s crotch so that the remainder landed on his erect cock. Manjoon whined at the coldness, melting into a pained yell as he yanked out the plug and shoved two fingers in suddenly. 

“I thought you wanted to be gentle.” Adrian said, watching the thick fingers pump in and out of his hole.

“I’m preparing him, that’s plenty gentle enough.” Yujin shrugged apologetically as he scissored them inside him. His other hand reached up to toy with a pert nipple, while his mouth latched onto the other and began to suck. 

Manjoon must’ve had a serious kink for getting humiliated, because within seconds of the stimulation he came all over himself with a strangled yell. Yujin jerked back as his throat and chest was hit by the slimy white liquid, trickling down his chest while Manjoon went limp in his lap. 

Yujin didn’t speak, merely stared down at his come-covered chest as Manjoon went limp with pleasure. Chu Sung supposed it was from surprise, but when he took a second look, something in his eyes made the blood pumpin through him go cold. Yujin, the happy-go-lucky big bro of the group, was staring at his brother like he was about to kill him.

“Hm. You know what? You’re right, Addy.” Yujin said, lining the head of his erect cock with the hole below him. 

“What’s the fun of a pet if you’re not going to use him like one?” He said with a grin, slamming the entire length of his cock into Manjoon’s waiting hole.


End file.
